Pending
by Insydiousss
Summary: Found this little gem on my Just seeing what you guys might I've gotten a little motivation to maybe turn it into I need to brush up on my fallout knowledge as I had planned to have this set in the Capital Written years ago, obviously a little lame but I can touch it


Little lamplight vault 87 everglow national campground jalbert brothers waste disposal vapl-58 powerstation kaelyn's bed and breakfast springvale school megaton

The year was 2277 the month…well no one really cared for that much information. Everyday and every month usually went unaccounted for, especially in the wasteland. Now in the Vaults everything was kept up to date. Vaults were the human races' sanctuary, the only places that were unaffected by the Great War and the atomic bombs dropped over 200 years ago. Here everything was okay. It was the ideal living structure there was. Going outside was unfathomable as there was immense danger outside: Radiation, raiders, irradiated people and animals it was horrific. So as any perfect setting would have it these things were often left unsaid. If it wasn't happening in the vault it didn't matter. Everything was routine and if something was out of line, the security was opt to fix things in an often violent manner. Did anyone care? Maybe, but did anyone do anything at all to stop them? No. Whatever the overseer said was followed. But little did these millions of people know that they were the governments own little projects, their own guinea pigs to manipulate. Though a meager 17 of the originally built 122 vaults were used to sustain the thousands living there. The other had a specified task to push the limits humans were able to endure. After all we need a strong crop of people if rebuilding the world is part of our plans.

This left a lone wanderer trying to endure the numerous and painstaking tasks of the wastes herself. She had lost track of the days she had been traveling and honestly she didn't wish to know how long she had been wandering aimlessly through the wasteland in hope of finding some sort of community. And she knew such existed due to the contraption attatched to her wrist, a Pipboy-3000 which every vault dweller was given on their 16th birthday. Unfortunately she didn't have anyone attend her party. She was placed inside a specialized vault with the Overseer whom was related to her in someway. She wasn't quite sure how, but nevertheless she referred to him as her uncle. And he knew what was going on in that vault. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have gotten out alive herself. Vault 87 is where she hailed from, a FEV experimental vault. The FEV was filtered in the vault dwellers rooms, slowly mutating them into giant beasts that had lost virtually all human qualities. They had no sense of compassion only destruction, killing, mutilation, anything that involved pain and suffering they enjoyed. Super Mutants, as they were called, still walked upright and maintained a human-like build. Though they averaged a good 7 and a half feet tall and had yellowing skin. Even being out of the vault she had encountered them, they were everywhere and she did have an increased knowledge about the beasts. What else did she have to do in a FEV studying vault other than learn about them as well as the virus?

Her dark eyes followed the ground, everytime she looked up to gaze across a flat, rocky desertland she got a little more discouraged. Riley's eyes lowered to her Pipboy map, which somehow noted most of the bigger communities in the Capital Wasteland, luckily she was nearing one. The frazzled voice of the radio DJ was starting to pick up again, which meant she was gradually moving toward Washington DC. There still had toi be something left of DC, there had to be and she was determined to get there. She travled however until she found a suitable place to rest, the wastes were a very dangerous place. Mutated animals, super mutants, raiders, the list goes on. Her dark brown eyes were engulfed in the Pipboys functions, with the DJ rambling on about some sort of area with plants. Actual green plants, that was a nice joke but it still didn't break her concentration on the map. According to the display she could make it to the nearest settlement within say, a half days travel. She smiled a little to herself and glanced up seeing a troop of 3 raiders lined up just a few feet ahead of her. "Oh God," she whispered and quickly fumbled with the radio to turn it off but it was too late for that, the damage was done.

The raiders charged at her, wielding a variety of weapons but the one with the firearm hung back from the other two. They instead were carrying a sledgehammer and a combat knife. The duo dropped her to the ground with ease a knife held taught against her throat. She didn't even have time to yelp in pain as she hit the ground they were so quick and skillful in their trade. The ringleader gave a nod as the unoccupied raider began to search through her pockets and remove what few weapons and supplies she had found. Of course she kept her mouth closed knowing any resistance just might wear out their patience too quickly and leave her dead.


End file.
